


The Seven Month Wait

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Mpreg, Male Lactation, Mpreg, No Sex, No Smut, Pregnant Dean, Weird Fluff, clean, pregnancy symptoms, weird but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9814886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean Winchester knows that alien biology can be pretty freaking weird. And that if you're not careful,it will bite you in the ass. That doesn't stop him from falling in love with Jo an alien girl.Aboard the Salvage, Bobby Singer's ship and home for misfits they find themselves expecting a  halfbreed baby. But it isn't Jo who is looking a little pregnant.





	

 

Dean Winchester had been warned.

  
Joannavelle wasn't human, and that meant she had different biology.   He was told not to get in too deep with an alien. His brother had mentioned something about different reproductive roles and unique procreation.  Even her mother Ellenvelle had told him it would be wise to stay away from her daughter, for his sake. Nothing about not hurting her daughter, but about sparing him humiliation.

  
Dean had wondered what that meant.

  
But as he stared at Jo, who looked fairly freaked out with her  wide turquoise eyes, he knew now what they'd been getting at. He knew. Somewhere in the back of his mind he recalled that he had read up on the Vitrea, and had found it odd that neither gender possessed any visible reproductive organs and yet they had children.  Turns out the male of the species carried and birthed live young.

  
How he had thought that left the two of them safe from freaky alien biology screwing with him, he didn't understand.  Jo had the physique of a female human and the accompanying genitalia, so how did they conceive children?

  
Jo looked repentant as she apologized for the fourth time that morning.  "Forgive me Dean, please I didn't mean to connect to you emotionally."

  
Turns out the telepathic connection Vitrea made with each other was the medium for which genetic material was transfered from the mother to the father.  And of course the little egg came enclosed in it's own uterus-like sac.  The father's DNA was assimilated through attaching to his blood vessels.

  
"I guess I really was in denial that this wasn't going to happen to us." Dean chuckled weakly.

  
"But I was so overwhelmed that you of all people would propose that I just had to let you know what I felt for you."  Jo hung her head. "I understand if you don't want a child..." She looked away her pale blue tinged body shaking.

  
"Jo, please. The whole reason people usually get married is so they can start a family." Dean replied wanting to ease her guilt. "I'm not exactly thrilled about what happened. It would have been nice to be prepared mentally for this beforehand..." He broke off swallowing.

  
"But?" Jo asked.

  
"But I love you very much, and you've been talking about children so frequently, I just figured we'd have to adopt." He ran a hand through her hair gently and then pulled her close to kiss the side of her slightly ridged head.

  
"You aren't going to ask my mother to terminate it?" She asked a hint of hope in her voice.

  
"What's done is done." Dean assured in a whisper.

  
"Oh Dean I love you so much!" She shrieked  her voice raising to that painful high pitch that could shatter glass if she wanted it to. The human winced. "I'll take good care of you, I promise."

  
"I know, now I think we should probably talk to your mother and make sure it's happening and what I need to know." He started to climb out of the bed.  Jo followed eagerly.

  
In the shower Dean sighed heavily. _Engaged to an alien and carrying her child. How messed up can my life be?_ He asked himself. Shaking his head he scrubbed his hair clean and let the warm water run down his back. His fingers traveled with the soap down his shoulders and chest. Lingering over his stomach he wondered what it would look like. What gender? Would their child have reproductive organs?

  
He cleared his head, was he actually....he couldn't use that word on himself. Ellen could tell if Jo could smell an actual change in him or if it was just wishful thinking.

 

 

Ellen wasn't in the least surprised when the pair walked in looking sheepish and uncomfortable.  The Med-bay was quiet this early in the day so she gave them a smile and started right in. "Let me guess, celebrating your engagement got a little out of hand?" The woman smiled at Dean warmly. "I did warn you Dean, she was going to be uncontrollable. I knew she loved you."

  
"Mom please." Jo begged.  Dean was always so surprised that the mother-daughter duo sounded so human. Then again they had lived on a Terran colony for a good chunk of Jo's childhood and early life.

  
"Ellen, we just need to-uh know if I'm..." He cut off. Heat burned in his cheeks as he shrugged and looked at Jo for help.

  
"I get it Dean, come here." The older woman said gently. Her face was all business when he climbed up onto the bed. In a matter of minutes she had a scanner held over his middle. The human felt a little silly until the ship's doctor made an excited noise.

  
"Yes indeed Dean, the fetus is attached right here." She touched a spot just below his bellybutton and grinned. "The necessary tendrils are already integrated into your blood stream and it's already fused your DNA to itself. I know it sounds kind of parasitic."

  
Dean nods silently. "There's a fetus inside of me." He said dumbly.

  
Jo put a hand on his shoulder gently. "Yes Dean." She kissed him quickly.

  
That seemed to snap him out of it. "Ok...Ellen what do I need to know?" He turned back to his future mother-in-law.

  
"Alright Dean, if you're serious about having this baby here's what you need to understand. This pregnancy is going to be similar to a normal human one. You'll suffer some unpleasant symptoms, especially the mood swings and food cravings. You might get morning sickness, and you'll fill out over the next seven months."

  
"Seven?"

  
"Typical Vitrea gestation lasts five months, and humans go for nine. You aren't the first human man to carry a hybrid child. Seven months, you'll be under the infulence of alien hormones in your system. And they're going to cause some mild alterations."

  
"What kind of alterations?" Dean asked not liking the soft tone of her voice. The Vitrea usually gave it to him bluntly. She never tried to keep him calm.

  
"That baby is going to have to come out of you some how. Vitrea males don't have any proper birth canals but the developing fetus produces a chemical that will cause the flesh of your lower abdomen a few inches above your manhood to separate before you go into labor. Don't worry it will heal up with some stitches and you won't even know."

  
"A birth canal? On my stomach?"

  
"Well you certainly don't have the hips of a female." The woman retorted.

  
"Good point." Dean agreed. "What about a cessarian?"

  
"Sorry Dean, any severe physical disruptions like surgical incisions can kill the unborn child almost instantly."

  
Dean shuddered. "That's awful." He murmured.

  
"And Dean." Jo began squeezing his hand. "You'll have post natal  responsabilities."

  
"What do you mean?" The human looked confused. "Of course I have responsability for my child."

  
"Dean she means nutrition." Ellen added.

  
The man paled. "You have got to be kidding me. First I'm pregnant and I have to go through labor after my body adds a new opening, and what I'm going to start lactating near the end?"

  
"Yes Dean." Ellen said solemnly. There was a look on her face that made him believe this too was non-negotiable.

  
"The way you look, let me guess, the infant can't survive on formulae?"  He asked quietly.

  
"It is an unfortunate and unpleasant fact yes."

  
For a few moments the Cheif Engineer was quiet.

  
"Guess I'd better get used to all this." He said pulling his shirt back on. "I've got to hurry if I want breakfast before my shift starts. Just uh, send me a check-up schedule and a list of any restrictions." He climbed off, Jo standing in shock. He'd taken that better than she thought. Why hadn't he freaked and cussed.

  
"Dean, Coffee's on that list. Decaf tea instead." Ellen said as he walked for the sliding door.

  
"Sonuvabitch!" He swore under his breath.  There it was.

  
Giggling Jo followed him out.

 

 

The first week was as if nothing had ever changed. Just a vitamin shot once every morning. And then Dean discovered what nausea at night could be like. It didn't help that the mess was full of strange and alien dishes as well as the scents of familiar ones for dinner.

  
Dean made a face as Sam's plate of calamari made him scrunch up his face and choke.  He turned away and sucked in a breath. "Dude get that crap away from me."  Sam made a horrified face as he scooted down away from his big brother.

  
"Sorry. I know you're allergic to shell-fish and I guess you don't want to chance it with other seafood."

  
Dean nodded. He and Jo had agreed there would be no announcements until it was obvious. Dean had until about the eighth week before he started to show.

  
Jo looked at her fiance and patted his knee as he slowly ate his own burger and then glared at the onion rings Garth set down next to him. Apparently it was the fried foods that were unsettling his stomach.

  
Dean sidled closer to Jo breathing in her unique inhuman scent. He had found his nose a little more sensitive and Jo's already alluring natural odor was even more soothing. Jo said her body was trying to help ease Dean's burden by producing a calming pheromone.

  
The engineer was just glad it seemed to help.

  
Once dinner was over and everyone had oggled the simple ring Jo now sported on her hand, (She'd explained that in her culture there was no sign of engagement, just the tattoos that were acquired during their 'bonding ceremony'), they retired and Dean groaned as he sipped peppermint tea.  "I'm screwed."

  
"Easy handsome." Jo rubbed his shoulder. "Just remember it's not forever."

 

Dean found that to his luck he only felt nauseaus in the late afternoon/evenings of the replicated day cycle. That meant no one saw him suffering.  Captain Bobby Singer, who happened to be close with Ellen called him in during that second week.

  
"How's my Cheif Engineer?" The man asked keeping to formality despite the fact that the man had practically raised Sam and Dean. 

  
"I'm good." Dean eyed the man waiting for the shoe to drop.

  
"So Ellen tells me you and Jo are in a family way." The old Terran expression made the younger man smile.

  
"Uh yeah." Dean scrubbed the back of his neck nervously.

  
"I know." The man said closing the gap between them and hugging him. "Congratulations ya idjit." After breaking away he gave the tall young man a stern look. "I expect you to follow Ellen's instructions and from now on you're off security details and late night shifts. Garth can cover for you as the Lt. Engineer."

  
Wanting to protest he said nothing until Bobby's eyes locked on his and Dean nodded. "Yeah ok."

  
"Good. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you."  There was a silent 'or the baby' tacked into his voice. "Now I know you want to keep quiet for a while, just take it easy and relax."

 

 

Eight weeks passed by in relative peace. Dean was found napping in the engine room a few times, or Jo came in late to their shared quarters to find him hugging the toilet and cursing at no one in particular. But it was quiet otherwise. Dean found his pants getting tight around week six and went to the synthezizer for larger ones.

  
But he wasn't ready when his shirt clung to the couple of extra inches around his middle.  Jo giggled when he grumbled about his clothes being tight. "I must have gained an inch over night."

  
Then again she found it absolutely fantastic and put a hand over the growing paunch. "Oh it's only for five more months." She reminded before kissing him until he was breathless.

  
He smirked at her and then fixed his hair before putting on his boots and deciding to see how many people caught on. "Think Sam will add it up?"

  
"Oh come on, he thinks you eat too much junk. He'll accuse you of gaining pure fat."

  
"I can't wait to see his face when I tell him it's not bad eating habits. Besides I've been eating better lately." He returned.

  
"Yes and I'm proud of you." Jo grinned as she made her way for the hall.

  
They left their room together and marched for the mess. Luckily Dean's morning sickness was fading and he could enjoy eating with his friends and family again.

  
Jess and Sam showed up late, both had long hair and it was suspicously mussed. They blushed when Jo gave them a pointed look as she cut a fruit from her homeworld into slices. Dean sniffed at it momentarily forgetting his brother's morning shenanigans.

  
"That smells really good." He said.

  
"Here." She offered him a few slices of the bright blue food. He took them and nibbled at one experimentally. He gave a groan of satisfaction and finished them off quickly looking to his fiance pleadingly.

  
"Oh fine." She pushed the rest of it to him and he smiled at her in thanks before it vanished behind those white teeth.

  
Jess frowned at him as she sat down. "Since when do you eat Vitrean fruits?"

  
"Yeah, been putting away a little more than usual lately." Sam added as he stirred strawberries into his oatmel. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

  
Dean outright started laughing, he nearly choked on a strip of bacon and coughed. He managed to recover on his own taking a very long swig of orange juice. "Oh and?" He asked when he could speak again.

  
Sam and Jess looked at him in concern. "Dean, you're going to get fat it you don't take it easy." Jess began gently. "I get trying new food is good, but don't over do it."

  
"We've noticed a change in your eating habits." Sam gave his brother the concerned puppy face. "Is something wrong?"

  
Jo sniggered and gave them a bright smile. "I think my mother would have told him yesterday if he were at risk of gaining too much weight."

  
That just confused the other couple even more. Since when did Dean go in to see the doctor?

  
"Dude, you can't put a few facts together?" The elder brother asked. The two other humans were very much at a loss.

  
"Dean's not getting fat." Jo finally gave in after several minutes of worried silence. "He's carrying our child." She rubbed his upper arm as she spoke.

  
The words were simple, and while Dean and Jo were used to the thought, Sam and Jess flipped their lids.

  
Sam spluttered on his coffee and stared at his brother in utter shock. Jess shook her head in disbelief. "Nice try you two."

  
"It's not a joke." Dean replied calmly. He was enjoying this a little much. Sam was still offline at the moment. "You're going to be Uncle Sam and Aunt Jess."

  
Jess's jaw dropped slightly as she processed what she was seeing. Dean hadn't had alcohol and he wasn't drinking coffee. In fact his plates were looking more balanced recently and he had decaf peppermint tea next to his orange juice.

  
"Oh my god Sam, your brother is pregnant." She almost shouted as Charlie, Garth, and Ellen joined them at the table.

  
"What?" Charlie Bradbury, a half human half Denarin asked. Her mostly human appaearance belied an impressive knack for understanding and mentally controlling technology. She looked at the engaged pair with naked curiosity.

  
"You heard that just fine." Dean replied before shoving a piece of toast in his mouth so he couldn't speak. He chewed while the others looked at him.

  
Then everyone turned to Ellen. Surely the Doctor would be able to clarify if this were serious or some kind of ellaborate prank.

  
"It's true." She nodded. "Made the diagnosis two months ago."

  
Garth Fitzgerald IV started chuckling uncontrollably. "That's awesome."

  
"Oh don't." Dean snapped at him. "You already knew."

  
"WHAT?" Sam demanded.

  
"I'm his subordinate." Garth reminded. "Someone needs to keep an eye on Mr. I-can-do-it-myself."

  
Jo nodded. "He's already been restricted from certain activities and duties."

  
"Wow." Sam said eyeing his brother in awe. "So you're totally ok being pregnant?"

  
"Sam." Dean growled around his tea.

  
"Yeah I know. You don't do anything unless you want to." His little brother amended. "Still, why wait until now to tell us?"

  
"Dean needed to adjust to this himself before he shared the good news with you." Jo wrapped a pale arm around Dean. "I don't think he's totally come to terms with it yet."

  
"That's right." Bobby said coming up. "Now are you done oohing and aahing over my Cheif Engineer or can I have him back now?"

  
Everyone stiffened up as Dean inhaled his last few bites. He kissed Jo on the cheek and then followed the Captain out.  Everyone at the table gave him a goodbye wave with knowing eyes and his cheeks darkened as he walked past refusing to look at them.

 

In Bobby's quarters the man sat down. "I thought you might be fixen' to bolt out there."

  
Dean took the empty seat and nodded absently. "I'm still not totally used to it." He admitted.

  
"That's ok. Ellen told me it wasn't planned, and you're making due."  The younger man nodded. "Are you doing this for Jo or for yourself?"

  
Green eyes widened in surprise at the question. "Everyone's going to assume you're unwillingly doing this for your fiance. Is that true or are you having this kid because it's what you want?"

  
That was a good question.

  
Dean had always wanted a family of his own. His ability to connect with children easily made him a natural at parenting even though he had no kids to call his own.  He loved Jo very much, enough to actually suggest they get married. That was huge because for as long as Dean could remember he'd never had a truly serious relationship. At least not after Cassie broke his heart. 

  
But did he want this child? The one growing in his belly. It had moved in uninvited, an unwelcome guest, now he was two months in and sure he'd gotten used to the idea he was pregnant. The prenatal vitamins and the food restrictions made it impossible to forget.  But did he view this child as his? 

  
He thought about the way he'd compliantly changed his diet to include healthier food and more balanced portions, all the times he'd been bent over a latrine clutching his middle and enduring the pain and sometimes constant puking, and the quiet moments in engineering all alone. Those were the moments when he'd felt like he could manage this whole pregnant man thing.  Usually while sneaking an extra break he found himself feet propped on his desk and one hand spread over his belly. He'd absently rubbed the spot numerous times wondering  if the child would have a human's pink tinge of red blood, or Jo's blue blooded white complextion. Would it be a boy or a girl?  Did he want a son or a daughter more? He'd decided he wanted it to be healthy. And he'd made whispered promises in the quiet of his dark room before Jo came in from a few late night security patrols; 'I promise I won't be like my father. I'll be a good dad, honestly I don't think mine would have put up with seven months of this.'

  
"Yes." Dean barely managed. "Yes I'm doing this for me just as much as I'm doing it for Jo."

  
Bobby who had been watching him smiled. "Then I'll make sure anyone who thinks otherwise learns the error of their ways."

 

"Why would that be an issue?" Dean asked his hand subconsciouly going over his growing belly.

  
"People are already talking about how you've been forced into this pregnancy and you couldn't possibly decide to go through that on your own." The man said with a disgust in his voice that reminded Dean of the last time John Winchester dumped his young sons with this Captain.  The gruff bearded man had simply warned, 'that if you don't intend to do right by your sons leave them here and let me at least find them a place they belong.' It had been said with such contempt for John's constant running, and the man had never come back. Dean had been twelve at the time. He'd spent the last fourteen years on _The Salvage._ The ship was a freelance patrol and escort protecting forming colonies on terraformed planets and escorting honest traders carrying loads of foodstuffs and medicines.

  
Every member of the crew was a misfit Bobby had found and picked up along the way. He'd set some like Charlie straight after catching her hacking his computers to transfer his credits into her own account and given her a job programming said systems.  Garth was a dentist on a space station who found himself on the wrongside of bone traffickers after learning they were extracting teeth from unwilling victims. Turns out he had a knack for Engineering while keeping the crew's teeth in good condition.  Ellen and Jo were once the owners of a roadhouse/emergency medical station in the prairies of Wesren 4. Ellenvelle had been a medic before marrying and settling on the colonized planet. She'd taken her mate's saloon after his death. The place was burned down by Umbri savages leaving them homeless.

  
Dean snapped back to the present. "Let them talk Bobby. You and I know the truth."

  
The man nodded with a smile.

 

  
Dean's appetite and belly grew steadily. He learned the hard way that it was Gordon Walker who found his 'delicate condition' disgusting and ridiculous. The engineer just smiled at the bounty hunter when they crossed paths. Sometimes he would rub his rounding middle affectionately as he passed the man.

  
The pregnant man was in the lounge with Castiel (an Aleng with wings who'd just returned from escorting a couple of refugees to a neutral zone) and Benny Lafite a Vanprit(a rare breed of alien that shared qualities with Terran legends of vampires).

  
They were shooting pool with Sam who'd gone to the little boy's room when Walker entered.  Castiel took his shot barely remembering to call it as he went.  Dean had been teaching his awkward friend the finer points of the Earth game. Benny already knew and they had a grand time teaching the Aleng.

  
Castiel's shot actually made it and the dark haired male grinned his unnaturally blue eyes practically glowing with excitement. "Take another shot Cas." Dean prompted. He did and this time he lost it. His black feathered wings drooped.

  
Benny grinned, "My turn brotha'." He took his spot called the red ball in the corner pocket and shot. The ball went in and he moved over. He, Cas, and Sam were all playing against Dean.  The engineer had bet his brother and friends that he could beat the three of them on a loaded table.

  
The rules were simple. The three of them took their turns before Dean, one each.  They had three chances to clear the balls. So far Dean was winning magnificently. Turns out he was just that good at pool.

  
Gordon smiled as Sam returned. "Anyone up for a beer?" He asked knowing Dean couldn't.

  
Sam shook his head. "Nah, we're good. Thanks though."

  
Castiel and Benny shook their heads as well.

  
"No one?" The man asked. He looked at Dean who was silently smirking behind his pool cue. Apparently his friends were just that immovable and they should have been.  Castiel and Benny were two members of the crew that Dean had found and befriended.

  
Castiel and Dean had met in an Umbri prison mine. They had gotten out together and then the Aleng had disobeyed orders regarding the human. He'd been exiled from his home world and now lived aboard _The Salvage_.

  
Dean and Castiel saved Benny from a battle arena called Purgatory. It was some sick form of gladiator style craziness. Except no one ever escaped. It had taken the engineer to open a hole in the forcefield and barely get them out. The human had used his honed skills to get them an escape route while the other two protected him just long enough.  Cas almost didn't make it out.

  
Dean's friends were loyal to him because he was equally loyal to them. And Gordon realized he wasn't going to move the three men at all.  So he grabbed  a beer from the synthesizer and stepped over to watch Sam pocket three balls.

  
His fourth was a fail and then Dean bent over the table. Which was a sight with his expanding belly. He leaned more than anything angling himself to keep from pressing the round bulge down on the steel frame. But he still managed to clean the table and sink the black eight claiming victory.

  
Sam hung his head. Castiel conceded victory to his friend and the four huddled, cues in hand and then the three paid up handing over credit chips to a smirking Dean. "That's the fifth game in a row I've cleaned up." 

  
"Just you wait brotha'." The Vanprit warned.

  
"What's the game?" Gordon asked.

  
"Us against him. One turn each." Sam answered eyeing the man. Sure he stayed on _The Salvage_ sometimes, but he wasn't permanent crew like the rest of them and he and Sam had some bad blood in their past.

  
"How about me vs Dean? One turn each?" Gordon challenged. Castiel and Benny seemed to go stiff at this. The two non-humans in the group were a little protective of their pregnant friend. Especially since the three of them had all been in Purgatory together. That experience alone made them a formidable trio.

  
"I'll accept that." Dean replied taking a sip of the spiced tea he'd been favoring this week. It seemed that each week he had new cravings out of nowhere. "But," and he raised a finger pointedly, "The price of admission is seventy-five."

  
Gordon gave a rueful smile, "Deal Winchester."

  
Gordon set the balls. "You want to break?" He asked. A snort was his only response. Everyone knew the green eyed man never broke. He just cleaned up. When they hustled it was Sam who baited and Dean who cleaned up.

  
Gordon broke and sunk six balls before he gave the cue ball too much oomph and it spun out of control.   Dean grinned as he took his turn leaning in for a shot that pocketed four balls at once. Gordon whistled.

  
"Seems you're a real champ at this huh Deano."

  
"It's all in the wrists." Dean replied sinking another one and then passing the man. Gordon sucked up to the table as his opponent brushed by. The other three didn't fail to notice the disgust and contempt rolling off the dark skinned man.  Dean lined up his cue prepared to shoot and then sneezed violently.  "Shit." He just managed to keep from making an involuntary shot.

  
"Oh I should mention I found myself a little companion for out in space." Gordon remarked. He knew full well that Dean was severely allergic to cats. 

  
"A feline?" Castiel demanded sharply. Walker nodded beaming. Sam told himself it wasn't worth his brother's indignance to punch the bastard now.

  
"I'm fine." Dean wiped his nose with a napkin and then repositioned himself. It took him longer to set up but he nailed it. Gordon turned away this time fiddling with his cue. When it came within centimeters of poking Dean in the stomach Benny wrapped a hand around it.

  
"Careful brotha'," He said feigning a smile revealing his long sharp retractable teeth. 

  
Dean noticed this in his peripheral and still made a shot to clear his last ball. Now he need only sink the eight. 

  
Gordon ground out a sigh. Benny just growled low in his throat and Dean looked at the two. "Alright break it up."  He scowled at his friend and enemy. "I know you're trying to confuse me or make me miscalculate a shot, but you forget I'm an engineer." Even as he spoke he took his shot and the black ball vanished in the inside pocket. "I can calculate trajectory, speed, and force in my sleep."

  
"He was aimin' for your little one." Benny said in a dangerous tone.

  
"Yeah what the hell Walker?" Sam demanded.

  
Castiel grabbed Dean's shoulders. "I think Benny and Sam mean to teach Gordon a lesson."

  
"Well duh Cas. But I don't want them to." The man sighed hand soothing over his belly without thought.  "Guys stop. Give Gordon back his money. If he can't play fair than the money's lousy."

  
"You calling me a cheat?"

  
"If he did what you gonna do 'bout it?" The Vanprit asked coolly.

  
Gordon glared back but took the credit chip Sam shoved at him before grabbing his beer and storming out.

  
"What was that?" Dean demanded. His brother and friends had turned feral on the threatening human.

  
"Brotha' you got a smell 'bout you that gets protective instincts up."

  
"Pregnancy creates a special scent no matter the indivual. Our much more sensitive olefactories pick up on it and seeing as you're a close friend we instantly react defensively to perceived threats." 

  
"Sorry Dean, but god you know I can't stand that asshole."

  
Dean just shook his head. "So who's up for getting beat again?"

  
"No way." Sam sputtered. "This time we'll clean up before you even get a chance."

  
"Agreed." Castiel nodded gravely. They all shared a laugh.

 

  
Four months. Dean was just over the halfway mark and he couldn't bend over anymore. He stared at his wiggling toes and tried again to bend over, but alas he couldn't reach. "Jo, honey?" Dean called trying not to sound upset.

  
Jo stuck her head out of their adjoining bathroom and giggled at his piteous state. "I can hardly see my feet. This sucks."

  
"I'll be there in a minute babe."

  
When she came out to help Dean with his socks and boots, he grumbled a bit about her cold fingers. "I could let you go barefoot or force you to wear your slippers." Her threat was empty as she stood up and kissed him on the head.

  
Dean smirked as he stood, "Thanks, but you're the one who did this to me." He reminded affectionately. "You have to do what I can't anymore."

  
"Whatever." Her eyes rolled, a gesture she'd learned from him.

  
Dean's day was quiet. His belly was too big to allow him to do much so he basically oversaw Garth's work in engineering or plotted some repairs that the old battle cruiser still needed. While he outlined how to fix the issues he often mused on ways to make it better.

  
Garth found him at lunch time asleep propped back with his feet on his desk a holo-pad resting in the hands situated on his growing belly. The thin man just smiled and headed off catching Jo at the door waiting for her fiance. "He's napping at his desk. From the snoring I'd say he needs the rest."

  
Jo nodded. After she ate she slipped in to Dean's 'office' and dropped off a plate for when he woke up. Which wasn't long after the crisp smell of the bright blue doreen fruit reached his nose. He stirred yawning and rubbing his belly as he blinked rapidly. He caught sight of the food and smiled.

  
It wasn't long before the plate was empty and he was trying to remember his last thought before he'd been lost to dream land. As he sat there he felt those odd flutters that Ellen called movement.  This time though he felt the fluttering sensation press against his skin. One hand went over the spot and he grinned when the phenomena was repeated.

  
"Well hello to you too." He murmured gently. 

  
That night in bed Jo felt the baby move while rubbing some thick creme on her lover's belly. It helped keep the tight skin moist and from itching. Dean told her he could do it, but Jo was adamant on doing it for him.

  
"Oh." She gasped her hands stilling on the swell. "Did you feel that?" Her eyes were wide with wonder.

  
"Yeah, started this afternoon." Dean explained. "I was hoping you'd get to feel it without me having to say something." He smiled placing his hand on her own.  Several more kicks came in quick succession and then abruptly stopped.

  
"I'm so excited Dean, I can't wait to see what our son or daughter looks like. Tomorrow when you go see mom, let's ask her what the gender is." Jo finished her nightly ministrations and then curled up close to him. He turned onto his side facing her.

  
Running his fingers through her hair he nodded. "I like that idea." He whispered. After kissing goodnight she turned off the lights and the couple drifted to sleep in pleasant calm. Dean had found himself highly relaxed by Jo rubbing his belly, and sometimes his feet which were beginning to protest the extra weight.

 

  
Ellen greeted them with a warm smile. "My favorite patient." She greeted the bright eyes lighting up.  Jo greeted her mother with a hug and grin. "Last night the baby kicked and I felt it!" She squealed.

  
"Little one is finally making itself known." The older woman grinned.

  
"Finally?" Dean asked as he undid his shirt and slowly situated himself on the bed. "Kid's been letting me know since day one."

  
The women shared a bright laugh. "Of course Dean, but now that baby is saying hello to the world, stretching and reaching out to those around it."

  
"Mom, we want to know the gender." Jo said as she sidled in close to Dean. "So we can start getting stuff."

  
Ellen nodded a smile on her lips. "Well then lets see." It took several seconds to have an image on the holo-projector of an underdeveloped fetus. The pale skin was pink in tinge but there were ridges already forming on the forehead. "And it's a girl." Ellen announced proudly. "I've got a granddaughter."

  
"Oh Dean!" Jo practically shouted before hugging him tight. "A girl, I always wanted a little girl."

  
"Yeah." Dean was still staring at the image.  He found the sight of the little bundle nestled inside his belly absolutely aweinspiring. "She's beautiful." He managed, a tear slipping down his cheek unbidden. The hormones had finally reached the right levels to bring on the mood swings.

  
She kissed him until he seemed able to speak again. "Alright, I stil have duties on this ship pregnant or not." He grumbled. Jo sighed. Ellen smiled fondly and Dean put his shirt back on then gingerly slid off the bed. He'd begun to learn the prioroity of not jostling his baby bump too much.

 

  
It was at lunch that Dean finally succumbed to the pestering questions. Everyone gathered instinctually at the largest table in the dining hall. Benny, Castiel, Garth, Kevin, and Bobby were arguing over something. Ellen, Jess, and Charlie were discussing the social ramifications of pregnant males. Sam in the middle was trying to read over the latest news about their part of the galaxy.

  
Jo and Dean were waved over to the bustling table and sandwiched in between Sam and Cas.  Slowly all eyes came up.  Pointedly Dean eyed his lunch and ate, today he had two platefuls of food and looked quite content to eat in silence. 

  
Charlie and Jess looked at Jo waiting impatiently for an answer.  Garth and Benny seemed to be placing a bet about something and Bobby told them to knock it off.  The captain of the ship looked at the engineer with a paternal smile.

  
Dean swallowed half of a doreen fruit before clearing his throat. The murmuring at the table died instantly. "What do you all want?"

  
Sam chuckled. "Ellen already told us you had a check-up this morning. So come on, girl or boy?"

  
Jess nodded eagerly. "Please Dean, am I going to get to steal my neice or nephew whenever I want a baby fix?"

  
"Ya best answer these idjits soon." Bobby added dryly.

  
"If you must know." Dean straightened up and a few heads came in closer as if they would miss the statement. "I'm not telling." He replied.

  
Everyone stared for a moment.

  
"Bobby tell him he has to tell us." Sam begged.

  
"He's a grown man Sam." The older man shook his head. "I ain't gonna boss him arond none."

  
Jo whispered to Dean who suddenly looked up sharply a breif flash of panic in his eyes. "Ok, I'll tell." He almost shouted.  The Vitrea giggled as she returned to her meal.

  
"Uh...." He stared at the too many sets of eyes on him. "girl." He said lamely. No fancy terms, no movie quotes, and certainly no threats about not putting his daughter in dresses.

  
There was a sudden squeal of delight from both Jess and Charlie. The rest of the room went quiet until a few of the other people aboard realized it was the crazy section of the ship. That's what they deemed the group of humans and aliens that had formed some kind of surrogate pseudo family.

  
"Ah brotha' I sympathize." Benny patted his shoulder.

  
"You're so going to be the world's most protective father." Garth chimed giggling to himself.

  
"Sorry Dean." Kevin mumbled. "You're gonna be living with two girls."

  
"As both genders are necessary for the continuation of a species I believe that neither gender should be celebrated or desired more than the other." Castiel remarked.

  
The rest of the meal went like this. Everyone eager to hear the couple's thoughts on having a girl.

  
Finally Dean cleared his throat. "Ok, alright, enough." He'd just finished his second plate of food. "I want all of you to know that Jo and I are happy. We really didn't care so long as it's healthy. Now if you weirdos are done arguing about my feelings while I'm right here, I'm going to go back to Engineering." He slowly manuvered himself off the bench seat and stood up carefully. He tried to make a dignified exit, but with the  way his footsteps had begun to look like waddling, it just ended up being cute.

  
Jo watched a content gleam in her eyes. "You know I would have thought for sure he would have freaked out."  Jess struck up new conversation.

  
"Oh he's had his panic attacks. But in the end I think he felt it would be a horrible waste to have it terminated because he didn't want to deal with it right then."

  
"He's taken it better than I could have imagined. I know he knew, and I had a feeling he assumed youre species and ours weren't compatible." Sam added.

  
"Dean doesn't do anything he doesn't want to. If he hadn't wanted the kid he wouldn't have kept it." Bobby grumbled and they all grew silent. Gordon who was passing by heard the Captain's words and snorted.

  
"You got a problem with our engineer?" Benny asked as he left the table.  Kevin and Charlie had already gone off to their stations. Castiel was on a holo-pad conversing with his Umbri friend Meg.

  
Gordon eyed up the big alien and sneered. "I have a problem with the Winchesters on principle."

  
"You want to start soemthing Walker?" Bobby demanded. He was right behind the man. 

  
"You all seem to be protecting Dean. What's wrong, Ellen have to give him some kind of sedative so he doesn't cut the thing out of himself?"

  
"We're looking out for him because we care about him." Sam growled. "Something you don't get you cold blooded-" Jess grabbed him and pulled him out of the mess hall.

  
Jo approached Gordon coolly. "You would be wise to leave Dean alone."

  
"Why will you all do something?"

  
"No, but I'm pretty sure he's working maintenance on your ship's engine today." Bobby reminded.

  
"And who's going to tell him about this little scene?" Walker asked defiantly.

  
"No one." Dean said from behind his enemy.  Walker turned a little shocked. "I came back in for more tea." Dean shook his thermos.

  
"How long?"

  
"Heard every word." Dean snarled all pleasantness gone. "If you think for one second I'm not in control of my situation you don't know me. And second of all, the fuck's wrong with you man? Can't a guy live his life without being judged by some asshole who thinks he's better than everyone else?"

  
Gordon was silent. Green eyes shone like polished steel. There was an edge to Dean that had been easily hidden under the quiet excitement of the coming baby. A cold ruthless edge that had always made Dean a fierce opponent in battle, "Or do I have to remind you that I've survived the battle field of Purgatory and the Umbri prison camp Perdition?"

  
There was silence in the hall. "And don't worry about your precious ship. I have Garth working on it. Didn't want to touch your stupid excuse of a cruiser."

  
With that Dean left without even looking at his friends. He wasn't mad at any of them. He wasn't really even angry anymore. The beauty of mood swings was that they came fast. He whistled as he passed through the door.

 

 

Month five hit and Dean was reduced to half time schedules after Bobby found him asleep leaning over the main engine controls.

  
Jo and Dean spent an afternoon talking in the mess hall. Every time Dean mentioned heading to the room for a nap she'd tell him no.

  
And then all of a sudden she was ready to go back.  Dean eyed her suspiciously. "Jo what's gotten into you?"

  
"Nothing."

  
They made their way to the room and when they entered it the sight of way too many people in the small space had the man backing out.

  
"Oh no you didn't."

  
"Dean get your pregnant ass in here." Bobby snapped.

  
Jo pushed him in.

  
"A baby shower." The human grumbled rubbing his belly as he was steered to his favorite chair. "I warned you Ellen."

  
"And I don't take threats from patients." She reminded.

  
Dean winced as he rubbed his very round middle and sighed.  "She is active today." Castiel noted from afar. The Aleng could sense the energy around the man.

  
"Yeah Cas. And it's no fun having internal organs used as punching bags."

  
"Alright, let's make this quick." Jess said and the wall of people that had been standing pressed into each other across from where Dean was sitting pulled away.

  
Behind them on the unused wall was a complete nursery. A small crib, a metal wardrobe, and a rocking chair were all neatly tucked into the space. Dean stared a little surprised. He and Jo had just been talking about going to visit a space station and find someone who was selling the necessities for a baby.

  
"The hell?" He finally managed.

  
"We didn't think it was fair to not welcome a new member aboard." Sam grinned. "We always give a furnished room to the newcomers. It's tradition." 

  
"Let me guess. You guys all chipped in and Sam and Jess went and picked it all up when they got the food supplies last week."

  
Bobby nodded. "Now how about you show some gratitude and be nice."

  
Dean gets up and runs a hand over the plastiweld crib it's already got a matress and bedspread. And he has to thank his lucky stars it isn't pink. The soft buttery yellow he can handle.

  
Jo opens the wardrobe and squeals. There's a shit-ton of clothes in varying sizes and cloth diapers. In the corner behind the crib is a small chest propped open. Toys, from a number of planets based on their designs poking out.

  
"Wow." Dean mutters. "I guess we don't have to get anything." He says but there's only relief in his voice. He turns at everyone and smiles brightly. "You guys totally suck."

  
The whole room laughs. They know that's his way of saying thank you without souding like a girl. Sam gives him a hug. "We just wanted to let you know we're here for you."

  
Dean can't fight the hormone induced tear that slides down his cheek. He sniffles and quickly tries to hide it but everyone sees it.

  
"It's official. He likes it." Charlie cheers.

  
After that it's basically just everyone chatting and talking and Dean watches from his chair. Sam and Jess sneak up from behind planting their hands on him. To their surprise he just gives them a fantastic death glare. Jess giggles when she feels a tiny hand or foot press against her palm. Sam feels the same a moment later.

  
"Now off." Dean huffs.

  
They oblige grinning like idiots. Benny talks at him for a while, Castiel on his other side adding to the conversation when absolutely necessary. They watch their human friend drift off to sleep.

  
Dean wakes up in his bed the next morning with Jo rubbing his belly with one hand and caressing his hair with her other. He catches sight of the baby furniture. Nope it wasn't a dream.

  
"You fell asleep before everyone left."

  
"Yeah well it's not polite to invade a person's bedroom like that." Dean groused.

  
"Yes but it was awfully sweet of them."

  
"Yeah."

 

  
Month six Dean can hardly walk. He just kind of waddles one hand under his belly the other on the wall to keep steady. "My back hurts, my feet hurt, my insides hurt, and I walk like friggin penguin." Dean complained to Sam as they walked down the hall to Bobby's ready room.

  
The man asked just the two boys he's loved like his own sons to come.  Sam tried offering a steadying hand but his big brother is nothing if not stubborn and slapped it away with a warning about breaking fingers.  When they pause outside the hand on the wall moves to his back knuckles kneading the tense muscles.

  
The door opens and they shuffled in. Usually it's never good news when he calls them both in like this. Dean remembers when the Impala was found. John's cruiser had been abandoned with a simple will statement that the ship belonegd to Dean Winchester. Bobby had called the eighteen year old Dean adn fourteen year old Sam in and explained that their father was most likely dead.

  
Sam had shrugged it off. He'd been eight when they came to live with Bobby and he didn't much care for the man who just dumped them.  Dean felt anger that he'd never come back to explain why he just left. Never said goodbye or sent a message to convey his love(if he had any) to his sons.

  
This time the man is indifferent. "Gordon Walker finally pushed it."

  
Dean and Sam shared a look as the elder brother gently sank into the chair at a reclined angle. The last thing he needed was to get up and have to pee, he just had before they came here. "What happened?"

  
"Accidentally killed the wrong member of some smuggling ring.  He's been made into a lesson." The man points to the large screen where an image of Walker's dismembered head is resting on a metal spike in what looks like a collection of severed heads.

  
Dean instantly regretted coming. He makes a face as he struggles to get up. Sam stares until he realizes the sight of blood has reacted with Dean's untamed hormones. He gags once as he manages to get to his feet and covering his mouth bolts into the latrine connected to the ready room.

  
There's the sound of wretching and then "Shit, warn a guy next time!" yelled back.

  
"Whoops." Bobby shrugged. "I thought he'd want to know."

  
"More my enemy than Dean's." Sam replied. "I was the one he tried to kill before he started hanging out around here."

  
"I know."

  
"Serves him right for all the crap he pulled." Dean mutters as he shakily comes back. Dean plants himself in the seat and glares at no one in particular.

  
"That it?" Sam pointedly asks.

  
"Yep."

  
Dean decides he is comfortable for the moment and doesn't leave with his brother. But he doesn't talk with Bobby who gets back to his work. They sat in silence until Dean's snoring reached the older man's ears. With a soft smile he placed a hand on his preactically adopted son's stomach not surprised by the gentle feel of something small and curious pressing back.

 

 

  
As the seventh month dawns the engineer decides he doesn't want to leave the room. Instead Jo found him cleaning in earnest.  Preparing for the little one.

  
He's scrubbed their room, all the furniture, the bathroom, and his office in engineering before anyone else caught on.

  
Castiel watched him mop the floor of the engine room, again.  "You're nesting." The Aleng announced simply.

  
"Can't bring a baby onto a dirty ship." Dean huffed as he placed a hand on his swollen belly. "God I feel like a blimp."

  
"A blimp?" Castiel frowned.

  
"It was an old Earth air ship before we had airplanes. Very big and large." Dean explained.

  
"Oh."  His friend replied. "How are you feeling?"

  
"Terrified." Dean shook his head. "Uh, I mean about being a dad. What if I'm as bad as mine? What if I suck at parenting?"

  
"That is understandable. However a fear of being a bad parent is often a sign you care enough to be a satisfactory father."

  
"Dad. John Winchester was a father. I'm going to be a Dad." He corrected before returning to his cleaning.

  
Castiel faintly smiled at that.

  
Everyone is waiting. As Ellen had told him Dean's body does some startling things. Like the fact that his nipples start secreting white fluid two weeks before his due date. He woke up from a nap feeling wet.

  
Jo pulled out a box. "I had Castiel get this on his last trip." She offered it to him cautiously. He'd already yelled, then cried, and finally just sat there and stared at his hands. 

  
He pulled out what looks like a normal undershirt. Except it has an extra layer where it rests right over his slightly swollen chest. There are two more inside. "Their from my homeworld." Jo kissed him gently. "No one will know."

  
That was all he needed to hear to change into the garment. As promised it did indeed prevent the incriminating wet spots from returning.

  
That's not the only weirdness that Dean felt. One week before and the hormones are doing their thing. 

  
It wasn't until Ellen pointed it out that Dean realize the birht canal was formed and sealed tightly by something she called a mucus plug.  He couldn't see anything past his belly and that was kind of getting annoying.

  
"Soon Dean." Ellen said.

 

 

And she was right. Three days later he can feel it.  The first one hit just after breakfast. A sharp pain that made the already taught flesh of his enormous middle harden like stone under his fingers. The baby has been kicking him all morning restless.

  
Jo noticed the look as did Sam and Jess.

  
"What's wrong?"

  
"Contraction I think."

  
Jess and Sam stare horrified at him. "Shouldn't you go to the Med-bay?" Sam suggested.

  
"Not yet." Dean replied taking a deep breath. "Ellen said it won't be anywhere near time until they're five minutes apart."

  
Dean counted the minutes until it reached thirty. He still had a long way to go.  Jo informed her mother that the grand event had begun.  Dean sort of prowled the halls of the ship stopping once in a while to hold tightly to his belly and breath deeply. Some people just ignored him. Others recognized the signs and left him alone. His friends pestered the hell out of him.

  
"You're in labor brotha'." Benny clapped a hand on his shoulder lightly. "We all are happy for that."

  
Dean chuckled. "Miss me at the bar or do you have a soft spot for babies?"

  
"Maybe a littel o' both."

  
Dean kept walking. Walking was good for labor Ellen had told him and he felt better than just sitting around.

  
By lunch the contractions were twenty-three minutes apart. Castiel watched intently as Dean's body seized up and then a minute later relaxed. Jess looked at Sam. "So how about we make a deal?"

  
"No way Jess." Sam replied laughing.

  
"That looks painful." The blonde whined.

  
"You're not even pregnant yet." Sam returned.

  
"But I will be someday." She added.

  
"Don't tell me Mr. mom here has got you wanting one of you own?" Sam asked a little surprised.

 

"Maybe."

  
Dean made a face. "You two are disgusting."

  
"Says the man who is in labor." Jo purred. She was hovering close to Dean.

  
"Whatver."

  
Dean walked to Bobby's room and found him knee-deep in some paperwork. He silently slotted into the chair sideways so his feet were propped up. God they were hurting. He was certainly looking forward to feeling like himself again.

  
"I hear it's begun." The man said after a few minutes of quiet. 

  
Dean opened the eyes he hadn't realized were closed and nodded. "Yeah, friggin hurts." He mumbled.

  
"Course it does. Kids don't come easy."

  
"Hey you're cool if she calls you Grandpa right?" Dean looked at the man expectantly.

  
Bobby smiled at him knowing full well Dean was seeking acceptance. "It would be an honor."  Grinning Dean closed his eyes and soon drifted into a light sleep. Every now and again his muscles would tense. Bobby kept track of the time.

  
Shaking woke the pregnant man up an hour and a half later. "I got to head to the lab and see what Charlie's all upset about." Bobby looked apologetic. "I know you need your sleep, but I don't want to leave you alone right now."

  
Dean shifted cringing at the pain in his back. Bobby offered him a hand and he accepted the help without a remark. Once on his feet he stretched as much as he could. "How far apart?" Dean asked knowing his surrogate dad had been keeping time.

  
"Eighteen minutes."

  
"Good." Dean murmured as they headed out. Castiel and Jo were approaching.

  
"There you are." She greeted her fiance with a warm smile and then a kiss. "How's it coming?"

  
"Slow." Dean remarked. It was nearly dinner time.

  
They watched Bobby head for the lift to the other levels and then the trio headed for the lounge. Where of course Jo and Castiel planned to distract Dean with a game of pool.

  
At least people weren't freaking out and trying to make him sit down. Sam and Jess were there as well and the game played out slowly, just some family members having a grand old time chatting away while trying to hit the right balls. Jess and Jo weren't very good at it, and neither was Dean with his inabilty to bend over the table properly.

  
Dinner was again as usual. Everyone talking about what they had been up to. They all knew Dean wanted them to let him be, give him some space and just act normal. So they did.

  
Charlie grumbled about a circuit board just exploding in her face. Her fingers and eyebrows were singed and she didn't look happy about it. Bobby and Ellen talked about something private. Probably the health of some people aboard.

  
Sam and Jess talked about their upcoming anniversary and where they would go for it. Castiel and Benny asked Dean about the turn of events in Purgatory. Obviously the two were unable to recall a few of the fights they'd had properly.

  
Dean tensed up sooner and sooner. His back would go tight and it spread to his round swell and he had to remember to breath. Not only were they coming closer. They were getting stronger.

  
Jo watched as she listened to Charlie's laments.

  
When Dean finally told Jo he was ready to go to their quarters she quietly stood and pulled him up. "Twelve minutes now." She murmured in his ear.

  
"Still not close enough."

 

Dean tossed and turned in bed. He'd already been having trouble getting comfortable but he was hot and irritated. "She won't stop kicking me and-" A contraction cut him off. He winced through it. "I am so ready for this to be over."

  
"Soon love."

  
Midnight came and went. "Eight minutes apart." She soothed. "We're almost there."

  
The sleep cycle was almost over when Jo pulled him up out of a half-sleep. "Ok handsome." She cooed. "Five minutes apart now."

  
It wasn't long now.

  
They found Ellen already in the Med-bay everything prepared. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing you two in soon."  She reached for the intercom. "Bobby, I've got Dean and Jo here, looks like it's almost time."

  
'Ok, tell those idjits not to worry about anything and I'll make sure everyone leaves those two alone.' Came the gruff but excited reply.

  
Dean grinned at he words before letting Jo help him undress and get situated on the bed which had been set for childbirth.

  
"Well, we still haven't last the plug yet. Until your water breaks, we aren't getting anywhere."

  
Dean sighed wearing nothing but a surgery gown. Ellen covered him up with a sheet. "Just try and relax." He grutned through a contraction and glared at her.

  
"Or not." She added.

  
Another few hours went by, Dean complained that all he was allowed to eat were ice chips.

  
Finally something shifted bellow the bulbous swell of his stomach and then he was wet.

  
Jo and Ellen could smell it. "Now it's show time." The contractions were almost on top of each other.

  
Dean decided pushing was the worst thing ever.

  
He was pretty sure he broke the bed he was holding on so tightly. But he did as Ellen instucted despite the fantastic pain. He swore a multitude of times making Jo regard him evenly. "You'd better not swear in front of the baby." Was all she had to say.

  
Dean didn't respond he was too busy feeling the skin between his thighs stretch impossibly wide and the burning sensation of the baby moving down.

  
"Good job Dean." Ellen assured. "Now just breath."  
He did until it was time to push again. "Sonuvavbitch that hurts!" He shreiked.

  
"One more good push Dean, I can see the head." Ellen encouraged.

  
This time when he went slack after wards he could feel it. One more push and then as he went limp the pain receding surprisingly quickly, he heard it. The first tumultous wail of his daughter.

  
Jo grinned and Ellen did what was necessary before wrapping her up in a bundle and then handing her to her exhausted parents. Jo pressed her nose to the baby's and then handed her to Dean.

  
He felt too tired to hold the infant but he did so and smiled.

  
"Even better in real life." He murmured softly. She had her eyes closed, but she had the warm tinge of red blood with the small beginnings of the facial ridges of her mother.

  
"Absolutely beautiful." Jo grinned.

  
Ellen nodded. "She's gonna want to eat soon."

  
Dean paled a little at this. He'd forgotten about that part.

  
For a while they sat in silence until the baby cried again. Dean was roused from near sleep and swallowed thickly when his soon to be mother-in-law gave him a pointed look.

  
Jo fearlessly opened his gown and nudged him. "Come on Daddy." She prodded.

  
"I don't know how." Dean retorted tiredly. Ellen picked up the baby, and repositioned her.

  
"Now guide her mouth." The doctor ordered.

  
Dean did as he was told. The crying was too much he didn't want to hear his daughter crying. So he pointed her face to his nipple and closed his eyes. Whatever he had been expecting to feel, it wasn't that bad. Just a tiny sucking sensation.

  
Jo and Ellen shared a proud smile. "So what are ou naming her?"

  
Dean looked up from where he'd been watching slightly transfixed. "Oh yeah." He smiled. "We decided on Alannavelle Winchester."

  
"We're going to call her Lana for short."

  
"It's a perfect name."

  
Two hours later the Med-bay was under seiege by a single minded crowd. Everyone wanted to see the littlest member of the crew.

  
Sam and Jess held her first, grinning from ear to ear. Bobby swiped her next and looked at Dean. "I'm going to hold you to your promise."

  
Bobby had made the man promise he was going to be a proper parent or so help him the captain would teach Dean what he could never teach John.

  
"I know."

  
Castiel and Benny reached hands over but politely refused holding the infant.  Kevin and Charlie argued about holding her next. Lana just kind of let herself get passed from hand to hand until she was obviously hungry again.

  
Jo retreived her from Garth who realized what was up and quikly slipped out. Kevin and Charlie followed suit. Castiel and Benny agreed someone should be paying attention to the universe around them. Bobby watched mildly surprised by how easily Dean took Lana in his arms and then held her to his chest.

  
The man blushed profusely when he realized his the man he viewed as his dad, his brother and his sister-in-law were all watching. "Oh come on you guys."

  
"I have a feeling you ain't gonna have the chance to hide everytime she needs feeding." Bobby replied. "Get used to an audience."

  
Dean groaned. "And here I thought the attack on my masculunity was over."

  
Everyone shared a laugh at that.


End file.
